


Love Experiment (Loki X Reader)

by Thranki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Funny!, High Shooler!, Loki is a genius, Loki is a good boy, Manipulation, Reader Insert, Three shot story, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: Let see...
A box head boy,The nerdiest one,Onigiri boy,And the emo boy,
 
Looks like I'm labelled as the leftover...
I wanna have a boyfriend!
Summer,
Where you met the emo boy,
LOKI ODINSON.





	1. Experiment ONe!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY!!!

"Wow! Look at this!" You point to the menu board in front of the Magical Cake Shop. "There will a new special cake tomorrow! And they will be selling it for a half price as an offer!"

You keep reading the board. "We'll be hang out tomorrow right? How about we swing by here?" You friend just stares as you.

"Ah...Y/N." (First/F/N) call you. 

"About that..." (Second/F/N) trail with a sorry face.

"We got a new boyfriend when we go to the blind date yesterday!" (F/F/N) say excitedly.

"Huh?!"

"So...we have a date tomorrow. We cancel our day tomorrow okay?"

'Spring time...is the time of love.  
So we cancel our day for tomorrow.'

'The class filled with new couples.  
Me,Y/N,never have a boyfriend.'

You think as you jolt down some note. 

'And I must get a boyfriend this year! ' You think in determination. 

'But...there only left...' your eyes look around wildly.

'The lonely one...  
That box head...  
That dumb boy...'

"Haa..." you sigh with a poker face.

'Looks like...I was considered as a 'LEFT OVER' too!'

You walked down the hallway to the teacher room.

"Here it is sir..." you hand the piece of paper to your English teacher.

"Ah,thank you Y/N."

As you turn around to get out of the room,he call out for you. Searching around for something.

"Sorrry,on your way to the class,can you send this to the Chemical room?" 

"Yes!" Ugh...I'm not in the mood.

"Give this to Loki will you?"

WHAT?!!!

Suddenly his face came into your mind. The boy with raven hair. With a weird spectacles and shoulder lenght hair. Mysterious as so quiet. He looks like a freak. Especially with his glasses that covered his eyes. His tall lanky body. And pale complexion.

'No,no,no,no! This can't be happening!' You yelled in your mind as you walk up the stairs.

CHEMICAL ROOM

You stare into nothingness as you stand in front of the room.

Screech.

The door screech as you slide it open. The room seems empty. You call out for anyone.

"Hello? Anybody here?"  
As you wander around,you see a sparkling green liquid in a small jug. Curious,you step closer to it and lift the jug up. 

"Wow...what is this? It's so beautiful..."

"Hey! Wait!" A deep voice yell from behind. Startling you.

'Ah!!! That is Loki Odinson!' Shock,you slip off the jug and the sparkling liquid splash onto you.

"Ah!" You shriek. "What,what?! What is this?! Is it acid?! Did it make me burn?!" You start to rambling nonsense in panic.

"Hey,hey! Calm down. Calm down!" Hey grip your shoulders hard to calm you down but you didn't hear him.

"Y/N! Calm down!" And that snap you out of your panic attack.

"Is it truly nothing?..." you mumble. But Loki suddenly look around wildly. Waving his hands all over the place.

"Y/N! Y/N! Where are you?!"

What the hell is he doing?"

"Hey! I'm right here!" You pick the jug and put it on the drawer.   
"Eh..." you look at the mirror in front of you but you didn't see your reflection in it.

'What is this? Why...why can't I see myself?!'

"Ow!" You yelp. The chair you just knocked fall down the floor. Loki turn around to the falling chair and spray something to you.

"Aaah! I'm not a mosquitoe!"

Suddenly you felt so fresh. Quickly you look to the mirror and you can see your reflection back. A big relieve smile bloom on your face.

"Ah...it's coming back to normal!"

"Such a waste..." you hear Loki sigh in defeat. You turn to him and beam.

"What is that liquid actually?!"

"The liquid you poured on your body is the liquid of invisibility." He adjust his glasses. Then he held up a small sprayer to you.

"And this,is the liquid of recover. You've been invisible girl for a moment!"

Your eyes twinkling as excitement building in you. "No...no way! You must be kidding me! It's sooo AMAZING! Why did yoy make this liquid?!"

Loki smirk as you stare at him with eyes full of admire. "Now you ask...I will tell you!" Loki silently become proud of himself. No one ever called him amazing. It make his heart fluttered. 

"I want to a scientist! So I can help the world!" Loki flail his hand to the air. Blush covered his cheeks. 

'Ah...what's wrong with him?"

"When we can be invisible,we can catch bad people easily!" He continue telling you his dream. "It is easier to save all the hostage too! And the world will be free..." he ball his fist and smile.

"And we can ride the train free..." you smile deviously. "Right?"

"Huh?" Loki eyes twitched as he look at you.

Putting a finger to your lips you say, " I have an idea!"

SO...END OF PART ONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK? THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. PLEASE CLICK THOSE LITTLE STAR IF YOU THINK I EARN IT. THANK YOU AND HAVE A HAPPY DAY!


	2. Testing it out.

"We need to do a test of your invisbility liquid!" You smile at him. You and Loki are currently at the amusement park. You wearing a knee lenght (F/C) skirt with black tank top and tied your hair into a pony tail. 

Loki,you have to admit that he look good. Even though with his weird glasses. He wear emerald green shirt with a gold accent and black jeans. With his hair slicked back you can't ask for more. 

"And you!" You point your finger to him. "You going to accompany me for today" you spray him with his invisibility liquid. 

Loki grumble. He didn't like to be manhandel. Especially with a girl. The only reason he followed you just because you took his liquid. 

Not realise of Loki sour face,you spray yourself with the sparkling green liquid. 

'At least he's here to accompany me right? I'm going to use this advantage to have fun!' You smirk as you run to the aquarium. Poking the glass and make all the fish wonder. Loki sigh as he follow you.

'This going to be a long day.'

After having fun poking through all the glasses,you drag Loki to the cinema.

"Come Loki! There is a movie that I want to see!" You yell whisper to him.

He glare at you. "This is not why I create the liquid!"

You pout. "I. Don't. Care." And you ran into the cinema. 

"Darn it!" Loki run after you. Wheb he get into the cinema,he saw that you laughing too loud till all of the people in there searching from where the laugh came. Loki come and put his hand to your mouth. At the corner of your eyes,you can see how smooth and pale his skin is. Tempting you to touch it.

After you have do lot of crazy things,you walk with Loki by your side across the park. Looking through the sea of people,you can't see what ride you can go with Loki.

"Ah...there is a lot of people."

'I wanna go home.' Though Loki. When he turn his head to the side,he can't see you any longer. Panic rise in him.

"Hey Loki! Look at this!" He search for voice and he see you on the one of the ride. And it is a ship with a woman sculpter on the front of the ship. And you stand behind it and pose as one of the Tiranic character. 

"Look Loki,it's Titanic!" Loki laugh. The way your hair move anf your pose make him laugh. You smile when your hear him laughing genuinely.

"What are you doing...Y/N.... "he says between laugh. 

"Now I can see you smiling."

"Huh?" Loki look at you.

"You seem bored,so I decide to entertaint you." You smile at him and he smile back.

"Well,I'm the one who force you to come right?" 

You close your eyes and smile. Missing the chance to see the blush that cover Loki's face

TIIIT TIIIITT 

A loud beeping sound sounded from behind. The ride is moving! Panic you start to move wildly to escape the ride.

"Oh,oh...the ship is moving..."  
You mumble.

"Y/N!!!" You hear Loki yell.

Loki strecth his hand to you.

"Jump! Now!" And you jump.

Loki catch you but both of you fall.

"Ouwie..." you rub your hand. When you open your eyes,you realise the position you and Loki in. Blood surge to your face leaving your face red.

You fell ontop of Loki. 

"Ah,ah are you okay?!" You quickly get off him. "I-I thought that I was light when become invisible..." you try to get over the embrassment you felt.

'Ah,my heart. It's...it's beating fast. No. Maybe it because of the jump.' You conclude.

Turning to Loki you hold his hand. "Next,to the haunted house!" 

"Don't you scare Y/N?" He ask warily. Somehow he knew that you were afraid of ghost.

'I can my heart will explode. No,the ghost can't see me. I'm invisible. Yes,yes. You are so clever Y/N!'

Yeah,right~

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

"DON'T WANT!!!" You scream in a high pitch and run away from the ghost.

The ghost look around shock as she heard a scream. There is no one in the haunted house but she can hear a scream just now.

"Y/N! The ghost is the one who shock when she heard you scream."

But you didn't hear him.  
'This girl...'

He smile to himself. 'Scare but curious...'

Suddenly you latch yourself to him. Mumbling how you should not enter the haunted house. Loki hug you back and you hug him tighter.

'So cute...'

"Eh,Y/N..."

'Huh?' Now you realise that you were hugging Loki. You want to release him but he feel so warm...and save. And you just lean into his embrace.

"It cute right?" 

"You were scare huh?" You heard a couple not so far from you. Both you and Loki quickly part away. Forget that they can't see you.

You hold your face in your hand. ' what,what happen to me?' You can feel that your face turning red.

"Y/N"

"Close your eyes." Why?! But you oblige. "Now close your ears."

Suddenly Loki carry you bridal style. Making your face flush even more and heart beat faster.

"Ah!"

"Let's run!" You can hear Loki smiling in his voice. Wanting to see his face,you open your eyes. But to be greet by a ghost in front of your face.

"AHHHHHH!"

"I told you to close your eyes right?" Loki sigh.


	3. Chapter 3 (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work that I forgot to update, forgive me!!! I'm such a bad author!!!

You and Loki totaly had fun. The amusment park surely a nice place to have a date with your loved one.

Loved one.

And it ended up being Loki. Who know that one of the most nerdiest guy happened to be the sexiest one. For King's sake he was a head taller than you! Maybe even more! 

You can't help but to stare at the said boy. His eyelashes were so long and thick. And his eyes, now that you saw it clearly it was a dark shade of green. Emerald. 

You swallowed thickly. How can you think of something like that about him? He was forced to be here with you. The sudden thought made your heart ache. He was forced to be here. 

"Hey (Y/N)." You perked when he called your name. 

"Uh yeah?" 

"Let us go get some ramen, I heard the best ramen restaurant is around here." He gave you a smile.  

Blush crept on your face.   
"Okay."

He held out his hand for you to take. His hand was bigger tahn your but so soft and cold. You shivered at the sensation. 

You walked throught the crowd of people. Even though both of you were invisible, you still can't get pass the crowd easily.

When Loki saw a bench, he ask you to sit on it.

"Huh, why should I?" I wanna go buy some drink. It's a hot day today and it's a lonf way to go to the restaurant."

"Alright!"

"I'll be back in a few minutes." And then he's gone.

You looked around. Looking at the people behaviour. Suddenly a wailing of a child reached your ears. You frantically searched the source of the sound until you saw a small boy rubbing his eyes. 

Maybe he was lost. You walked toward him and crouched down. He seemed not to acknowledge you. 

Stupid.

You were invisible. How can you comfort him like this! 

Suddenly a plush toy floated towards the boy. You was startled at first but then you saw  Loki crounched down by your side and moved the toy's stuffy hand.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He said softly to the crying boy.

The boy scrunched up his nose and cracked opened his red eyes.

"No I'm not." He said defiantly through his sobbing.

You smiled at the boy. You then followed Loki's action by taking another toy and moved it in front of the boy face.

"Really? I can see your tears there~" You said in a teasing tone.

Blush crept on the boy face. "N-No."

Both you and Loki entertained the kid until a voice called out the boy's name.

"Jack! Where are you boy?" the boy turned his head and relieve washed over his eyes.

"Mom! I'm here!" 

The older woman probably around her late twenty smiled brightly at her son. She ran and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Jack! You had me worried over there!" She half heart scolded her son.

Jack snuggled to his mother and sniffed. "I'm sorry momma."

Both you and Loki put the toys back at the stall and watched the little reunion with smiles painting both of your face. 

"Mom! Do you know that the toys talked to me?!" 

His mom just laughed. "Don't be silly my boy."

"Now come. " Loki grabbed your hand and dragged you to a quiet place. 

He took out something from the back of his pocket. It was the spray to disable the invisiblity. He then sprayed it on himself. The potion slowly wear off.

He handed you the small spray.

"Here (Y/N)." you, still busy staring at the mother and son reached out to take the spray.

But instead of grabbing it, you knocked off the spray from Loki's hand.

And it fell.

 

And shattered onto the hard cement floor.

The liquis then seeped into the cracks.

You whirled around to face Loki with a shock expression on your face.

Loki face paled. Your heart beat erraticly.

"That...that was the last batch..." He whispered.

And your stomach churned in the inside. You felt the urge to throw up but you did not. Teas pricked at the corner of your eyes. Afraid that nobody going to see you again. Suddenly the ability to turn invisible does not as appealing as it was a moments ago.

Anger and fear surged through your veins. White exploded in your vision.

"What...what do you mean by that?" your voice was dangerously low.

Loki who can't see you replied.

"I mean what I mean (Y/N)." And then you slapped him. His head snapped to the left from your rash action.

His glasses crashed to the floor and broke. Loki's eyes widened.  
That's when you realised.

'Oh god...what have I done?...'

You saw Loki's eyes narrowed as he tried to see clearly. His vision blurred.

His face looked so much better without his stupid thick glasses. He can easily get girls to worship him if he did not wear glasses to school. He's does not look like a nerd anymore but like a model who's picture as the front cover.

You put your hand on his stingging cheek.

"Forgive me Loki..."he held your invisible hand.

"It's fine (Y/N). I'm-I'm so sorry that this happened..." regret laced his voice. You shook your head.

You accepted this fate. For you're the one who dropped the spray.

"It's alright Loki...it's not your fault." 

"But I'm-" you quickly cut him with pressing your lips to his. He was shocked by your action but he reponded.

Your kiss turnes into a passionate one as you laced your hand in his soft hair and pressing your body closer. Feeling his sturdy muscled chest under the shirt.

You both pulled away when you felt slightly suffocated due to the lack of oxygen. String of saliva connected you and Loki.

"I-I love you Loki." you choaked out. 

You opened your eyes to see him smirking.

"what?" 

"And I you my dear."

He bringing you closer. And he whispered to your ear. "After all, love conquered all."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at yourself dear."

You looked down and you can saw your own hand. The invisibility potion...had suddenly wear off!

"This...this amazing! I love you my Eric!"

"And I you Sara."

 

Woah woah wrong fiction guys!

 

"Do you say something?"

"This is my STORY!"

"Yes. But I'm the one who unleased your power little sister, and you...wasted it!"

"Ravenna!!"

"Freya!!!"

 

Oopsie~

Forgive for the rant. I hope you enjoy the ending of Love Experiment!


End file.
